White Trash
"White Trash" is the 8 episode of 2 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Jan 29, 1999 on the TV channel Space The Imagination Station in Canada. The script for the episode was written by Lex Gigeroff, Paul Donovan. The director of the episode were Chris Bould. __TOC__ Summary Stanley is concerned someone else is on the Lex and his suspicions are confirmed when a family of cannibalistic Golleans reveal themselves to the crew. The father of the family forces Stanley to fly Lexx back to his home planet of Vermal. The father then tries to marry his daughter to Stanley so he, as head of the clan, would be able to claim ownership of Lexx. Plot The Golleans, a family of incestuous cannibal rednecks, has stowed away on the Lexx. After a night of passion with Sissy Gollean, Stanley Tweedle is caught by the jealous Pa Gollean, who plans to kill Stan until Sissy convinces him to let them get married instead. Pa agrees, and then forces Stan to steer the ship to his home planet Vermal so Pa can get revenge on the remaining inhabitants. Whilst on the planet, Kai helps Pa's adopted son Norb escape his unpleasant parents on his real father's space ship, The Charger. In White Trash, the Golleans, a family of cannibal rednecks, has stowed away in the Lexx. The family consists of a father named "Pa", two sons - a lecherous idiot named Junior and a surprisingly intelligent boy named "Norb" - and one daughter, the sexy but stupid Sissy. The Golleans are originally from the planet Vermal, but when the planet's population was brought to the Cluster the Golleans "excaped", hiding on the Lexx. At the end of the previous episode, Love Grows, Pa Gollean pounces on the unsuspecting guest stars, fearsomely announcing "the funnin's just begunnin'!" Having eaten them, the Golleans emerge from hiding in White Trash and take over the ship. After a night of passion with Sissy Gollean, Stanley Tweedle is caught by the jealous Pa Gollean (it is strongly implied that the Golleans are highly incestuous), who plans to kill Stan until Sissy convinces him to let them get married instead. Pa agrees, and then forces Stan to steer the ship to Vermal so Pa can get revenge on the remaining inhabitants. When they get near, Junior and Xev go down to the surface and are captured by Daddy Gollean, the leader of the remaining Gollean clan on Vermal. Meanwhile, Norb and Kai go down to the surface and we learn that Norb is actually not Pa's son, but the result of an affair between Pa's wife and a visiting space pilot. During an argument, an enraged Pa kills Sissy by pushing her off the Lexx's bridge. Then Junior is killed by the Golleans on Vermal, but Kai rescues Xev from suffering the same fate. Stan then blows up Vermal on Pa's order. When Kai and Xev return to the Lexx Pa runs and hides from Kai, but is ultimately devoured Lyekka, the ship's murderous but generally good-natured plant-woman. Norb escapes in his own ship, and returns in the episode, Norb. The Unknown Donut Planet is destroyed during a struggle in this episode. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See Second season See also * IMDb White Trash * English transcript w:c:lexx:White Trash (transcript) * Images from episode w:c:lexx:Category:White Trash/images Gallery * Add images and descriptions: WhiteTrash001.jpg|Cover of episode «White Trash» White Trash 002.jpg|Image from episode White Trash White Trash 003.jpg|Image from episode White Trash Category:Episodes